Memory devices are frequently provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits and/or external removable devices in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory, including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory, including random-access memory (RAM), static random access memory (SRAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), among others, may require a source of applied power to maintain its data. Non-volatile memory, by contrast, can retain its stored data even when not externally powered. Non-volatile memory is available in a wide variety of technologies, including flash memory (e.g., NAND and NOR) phase change memory (PCM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), and magnetic random access memory (MRAM), among others.
Memory devices can include large arrays of memory cells for storing data, frequently organized into rows and columns. Individual memory cells and/or ranges of memory cells can be addressed by their row and column. When a memory array is addressed, there may be one or more layers of address translation, to e.g., translate between a logical address utilized by a host device and a physical address corresponding to a location in the memory array. Although uncommon, it is possible for the address information provided to a memory device on a command/address bus thereof to be corrupted by an error, such that an internal operation of the memory device (e.g., a read operation, a write operation, an erase operation, etc.) can be performed on a different physical address than was targeted by a host device or a controller of the memory device. Accordingly, a way to verify that a memory operation has been performed at the intended address is required.